


Trials and Tribulations

by TooLazyToLogIn1



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooLazyToLogIn1/pseuds/TooLazyToLogIn1
Summary: He stood there looking down at the busy city called Ikebukuro .He heard the soft footsteps of the short dark haired man approach him.“What do you want in life?” The man asked him. “Why?” He glared. The man gave a sly grin as he looked at him. “I believe you’re talented enough to get what you want and I’m smart enough to make it happen.”Shizuo Heiwajima works as a bartender in a bar, that has burlesque dancers on the weekends. He has dreams of becoming a musician. Izaya Orihara, an informant and childhood friend turned enemy, is a regular at the bar.This story follows the duo as they slowly start a relationship and learn to trust each other.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, shizuo - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

He sat there with his piercing red glare, transfixed with the blond haired bartender. Shiki was sitting next to him in front of two businessmen. He turned his attention back to the stage where the women were dancing seductively. He saw as the darker haired woman swayed her hips to the music. No, this wasn’t a strip club nor was it your usual club. It was a regular bar on the weekdays but on the weekends there were burlesque dancers. Chrissy was the main attraction. She had a deep, strong and beautiful voice. When she wasn’t wearing a wig her hair was pale blond down to her lower back, her eyes were a deep mocha color, and had a nice curvaceous figure.

Most of Izaya’s business deals were conducted in this bar. He found almost all his shady deals were passed if he distracted the men enough to only half pay attention to him. Chrissy unknowingly helped his numbers because of her looks. Chancing a glance back at the bar he noticed the irritated scowl of a tall blond man. Keeping eye contact with Shizuo, Izaya smirked and took a drink from his whiskey. He could practically hear his growl as he placed the cup back down to the table. Izaya loved the game they played.

“There’s your favorite customer Shizuo.” Laughed Tom as he made drinks for a man in front of him. Shizuo broke eye contact with Izaya as he turned his attention back to his job.

“I hate that flea. He’s always up to something shady.” Shizuo grunted as he passed a tray full of drinks to one of the waitresses. “He only comes here to piss me off.”

“Izayan isn’t so bad.” The dark haired waitress giggled. The bells on her kitty ears jingled as she skipped away. He rolled his eyes at her as she left to drop off the drinks.

“Erika has such poor taste in judgement.” Shizuo muttered.

“You could really learn a lot from her, you know. She’s a lot sharper than people think she is.” Tom told him. “Reason why me and the big man hired her on the spot.”

“IzaIza asked for his usual.” Erika set a tray full of empty cups down at the bar area. She walked with a small sway to her hips causing the fake tail she wore to move side to side. She wore a sexy black lace dress and socks that went a few inches above her knees. After grabbing the order Erika made her way to the table of four men. She set down the drinks and smiled at all the patrons she passed. Bending over as she placed the drinks to the appropriate customer, she felt a hand grab at her tail and make their way up the back of her thigh. “Any higher there and you will lose a hand.” Erika sweetly smiled and Izaya chuckled at the man in front of him as he quickly removed his hand from her.

“What kind of club is this if you can’t touch anything?” He scoffed at her. “How much for a little dance kitty-chan.”

“This isn’t some disgusting strip club Fujioka-kun.” Izaya piercing red eyes looked over to the man. “Look at the women on stage. There are no poles nor are they stripping, ne.” Erika grinned at him before walking off back to the counter. “I wouldn’t conduct business in some dirty club, ne.”

“Maybe that's why you’re so tense.” Fujioka laughed causing the man next to him to awkwardly chuckle. “You just need a woman’s special attention.”

“What does a woman have that my hand can’t complete?” Laughed Izaya. “Lust is just another thing that leads to people's downfall. It’s a shame, really.”

“If you prefer the company of men just say that.” Fujioka chuckled, causing Shiki to sigh.

“You would know, ne? You do constantly visit the men’s bathhouse in the red district.” Izaya grinned as the older man got up and grabbed Izaya by the collar of his shirt. “I wonder what your wife and daughter would say, ne?”

“You’re going to pay for that!” Fujioka lifted his right fist over his head to punch Izaya but was stopped when the tip of a blade made contact with his neck.

“I wouldn’t get too careless around me, ne.” Izaya whispered into his ear. “I don’t take threats lightly Fujioka-kun.” Pressing the knife down, Izaya watched as a small trail of blood went down Fujioka’s neck. Izaya laughed as he was let go.

“I could get anyone to conduct business with.” Fujioka angrily spat. “You just lost yourself, a very powerful client. I will have your head by the end of this week. You’ll be sorry!”

“You’re really something else Izaya.” Shiki groaned as he left with the other men. Izaya rolled his eyes before taking one of the shots laid out on the table. He looked at the stage to the dancing women.

“It really is an underappreciated art.” Izaya looked back at Erika who was smiling at him. “These people look at the girls up there with lust or envy, but I see the passion.” There was a sad glint in his eyes. No one ever saw it but Erika did, she had always been able to see past a person’s facade.

“Shiki looked kind of mad there.” Erika laughed as she sat down across from him. “My shift is finally over.” She sighed. “Walker is taking a long time to pick me up.” She frowned.

“Shiki forgets I don’t pander to anyone.” Izaya replied to her. “They were boring me.” He set down one of the shots left alone in front of her. “Cheers to another uneventful night, ne.” He raised his own glass towards her.

“Cheers to another empty threat.” Erika laughed before taking a shot. After a few more shots she got up from her seat. “I’ll see you next time. Don’t get Shizuo too mad tonight!”

‘Just catching that monster’s eye infuriates him.’ Izaya chuckled to himself. Shiki sauntered back in and sat down next to him, glaring.

“That wasn’t very funny.” He growled as he took a shot. “I was able to smooth things over but they don’t want to see you next time.”

“I already have all the information I need from them. They’re completely useless to me now.” The red eyed man grunted out.

“If you weren’t the best informant I would’ve done away with you a long time ago.” Shiki glared at him. Izaya began to laugh loud.

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried Shiki. Just the thought of it makes me laugh.” Izaya crossed his arms.

“You’re not as indestructible as you believe you are.” Shiki looked up at the stage.

“The brute hasn’t taken me down and he tries so badly. I hardly think some scrawny weak human could even land a deadly blow.” Izaya smirked before looking at him. “But I am too important in your plans for you to even attempt a simulation. So let’s stop the what if situations and enjoy the show, ne.”

Leaving the club Izaya opened his arms wide taking in the fresh air of the cold breeze. His fur jacket blowing back in the wind as he twirled around. He debated on waiting for the blonde haired man to get out of work so he could play with him a bit. He stretched his arms up in the sky as far as he could, the metal of his belly button piercing shining bright from the lamp post lights. He wouldn’t have to wait that long before his shift was over. His phone began to ring in his pocket and he sighed before picking it up.

…

It was only Shizuo and Tom closing down the club. Most of it had already been done before the rest left, it was just sweeping and mopping before they had to leave. A quick task now that there was no one left in the club.

“Say what you want about him but he’s a great tipper.” Tom commented as he counted the money in the register. “How did you guys even meet. Doesn’t he live in Shinjuku?”

“In high school through Shinra. We used to eat lunch together with Kadota too. I knew the moment I saw him he was shady as hell. I was right!” Shizuo sighed. He looked back at Tom and gave him a smile. “I’ll finish up and close up here.”

“Why don’t you take the assistant manager position we have been offering you. You already play the part, you might as well get paid for it too.” Tom asked as he watched the tall blond pick the chairs up on top of the tables.

“I don’t want to be tied up here. I’m still chasing my stupid school boy dream of becoming a musician. I’m not ready to give it up just yet.” Shizuo replied. Tom had been pestering him on this subject for a while now.

“Well I’m off Shizuo. I’ll see you tomorrow.” The brunette man told him before he left the bar. Turning up the radio Shizuo began to sing along as he mopped the floors of the club.

…

Shizuo sat in his loft playing with the strings of his guitar. His apartment wasn’t so small but it wasn’t big, to him it was perfect. It was a two bedroom with a bathroom in the middle. His kitchen and living room connected together with an island counter separating the rooms. The living room was basic seeing as he didn’t need such luxury items. His L-shape couch almost looked new and the coffee table in front of it held unread magazines. His wall mount tv only playing movies his younger brother acted in.

The second bedroom in his home was used as a music room. There was a grand piano, two Gibson guitars and a small table. Shizuo was frowning as he looked at the blank pages in front of him and the crumpled up papers thrown on the floor around him. He got up and cleaned the mess he made, hating his home being messy. After deeming his apartment clean enough he went to make dinner. Shizuo hated cooking for only himself, he found himself drifting back to the days he still lived at home. Before he moved out and Kasuka became famous. The boy was quiet and emotionless but still accepted the blond for who he was. Shizuo cherished the small family dinners he had with his brother and parents. They were still as close as they were when growing up and hated they couldn’t spend time together like before. Both having different work schedules and Kasuka being an idol. Shizuo’s thoughts were cut short when his phone began to ring.

“Kasuka! I was just thinking about you.” Shizuo’s lips graced themselves with a small smile.

“Brother, I was just checking up on you.” His emotionless voice could be heard through the phone. “How are you?”

“I’m doing really good. I saw you are the star of a new tv series coming out. What’s it called… ‘Promised Neverland.’ Are you excited? It’s a recurring role in a show.” Shizuo sat down with his meal. At least he’ll have dinner conversation tonight.

“Ah, it’s been getting a lot more attention since they released my name in the cast.” Kasuka told him. He was in his own loft at home eating whatever his manager brought him to eat. “My manager suggested I break out of movie roles and go into shows. Just to open up more doors in my career.”

“Sounds like you’ll eventually become an international star and not just very popular in Japan.” Shizuo proudly stated.

“That’s the goal.” Kasuka answered him. “How’s your job? Are you still a bartender?”

“Yeah. My boss Tom is really nice.” Shizuo stated.

“Haven’t been getting into trouble?” Kasuka asked him. “No fights with Orihara?”

“That damn Flea is always up to something shady.” Shizuo snapped the chopsticks in his hand. He got up and grabbed another pair. “No, I’ve been working on it. It doesn’t help that he regularly goes down to my job to conduct shady business deals.”

“He’s just trying to get to you. Don’t fall for his games Shizuo.” Kasuka sighed. “You’re still going to therapy, correct?”

“Yes I am and I know. Don’t worry about me Kasuka. It’s you I’m always worried about. With your crazy fans always chasing after you.” Shizuo chuckled.

“I have people watching over me and I can handle myself if need be. We did grow up as brothers.” Kasuka stated, taking a sip of his water. Shizuo looked down and frowned knowing he was one of the reasons Kasuka changed his name for the screen. Ashamed of the strength his older brother had. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“It’s fine Kasuka.” Shizuo muttered.“Tell me more about the show you’re going to be appearing on.”

…

Tom paced back and forth. It was one hour to opening and his pianist left with a case of food poisoning. Tonight was going to be a mess. The club had already been losing a lot of money and on the verge of bankruptcy. He didn’t have time to find a replacement and without the piano the show would be ruined. He frowned as he looked around at everyone who was setting up for tonight's show. Tom almost jumped up in happiness as he saw Shizuo walk in.

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of you before?” Tom rushed up to the tall blond. Shizuo looked at him oddly holding up his coffee cup. “You know the piano right Shizuo? And you have a terrific voice! I need you to fill in for Josh.”

“What happened to Josh?” Shizuo asked as Tom led him to the grand piano.

“He got food poisoning. Erika made something and no one ever warned him about her cooking.” Tom sighed. “It’s a very easy line up today and I’ll get you the sheet music if you want to practice until it’s time to go up.”

“Yeah, that’ll be great.” Shizuo smiled. “Poor Josh. Erika should never step into a kitchen.”

“That’s for sure. You’re a lifesaver man.” Tom patted his back. “You’re just backing up Chrissy tonight.”

…

Izaya frowned as he looked behind the bar and the tall brute wasn’t there. He always worked weekends! He had to be there. The red eyed man sat down at the bar and ordered a scotch and looked towards the closed stage. He was waiting on someone to come in. A young girl with low self esteem, her father one of his clients. Izaya was well aware this girl was not drinking age, but he needed her for his plan to work out. She walked in with a tight black dress and stilletos. Her long black hair flowed down to her waist with light curls. Her face was lightly done with makeup. Her skill with makeup was subpar and she could have picked a dress that complimented her figure, but she didn’t look terrible. He stood up and led her to the stool next to him.

“Ah, Ella. How are you tonight?” Izaya feigned a smile. “You look breathtaking.”

“Thank you Orihara-san.” Ella blushed a deep red. She thanked Tom as he placed a mixed drink in front of her.

“Please call me Izaya. You were telling me some concerns you had over your parents.” Izaya gave her a concerned look as he placed a hand over hers. “My parents had a nasty divorce when I was younger. You can talk to me about anything.” His lie leaving his mouth smoothly.

…

It was five minutes until the curtains went up and the show was going to start. He was pacing back in forth anxiously. He hasn’t performed on stage in years. Since his senior year in high school. Chrissy, a petite curvaceous blond, walked up to him and patted him on his back. He looked down at her and she gave him a big smile.

“You’re going to do great Shizuo! Me and the girls believe in you!” Chrissy pointed to seven other women, all with different hairstyles and clothing. They clapped and cheered for him. “Remember, just breathe and if you mess up don’t stop. Just keep pushing forward.”

Shizuo thanked them and went to his seat at the piano. He watched as the eight women got into their places on stage. In less than one minute the curtain was to go up and he was going to start his performance. He just needed to do what Chrissy advised him.

‘Just breathe.’

…

The sound of a piano was not what brought Izaya’s attention to the stage, but it was the sound of a deep sultry voice. He turned away from the bars and saw Shizuo playing the piano, it was as if something had enlightened in him. He shouldn’t be thinking like this, the blonde was a monster. Everyone’s eyes were on the dancing women, but Izaya’s was on the blonde’s. In high school he knew the blond to be a musician but he was never allowed anywhere near his shows. The ones he was able to sneak into he made it so the blond never saw the stage. 

A few hours had passed since Izaya had gotten to the club. The girl next to him had gained confidence through all the liquor she had consumed. She just about told him her whole life story. He was growing quite bored of her now.

“I didn’t quite catch what you just said Ella.” Izaya turned back to the young girl, a fake smile on his lips.

“His rendition of ‘Somebody To Love’ is great!” She stated. She was starting to feel a little dizzy from all the drinks she had so far. Izaya felt as if he had gotten all the information he needed from her and was waiting for his transporter to escort her home. She swayed back and forth in her chair singing along to the song. “I had a really nice time tonight with you.”

“You were such a pleasure tonight Ella.” He grinned at her. “I can see we are becoming the best of friends.” He saw Celty walk in the door through the corner of his eye.

“Just friends?” She bit her bottom lip, pouting at his words. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself, she was doing everything he expected her to do. “I was hoping for a little more.” She awkwardly leaned towards him in her drunken state. He grabbed her chin and gave her a big grin.

“Sorry, but you’re just not my type.” He laughed at her and leaned back into his seat. He knew with the low confidence she had he would just need to give her a little bit of attention and she would give him all the information he needed. Feeling betrayed, Ella stood back and made an effort to slap him. He grabbed her wrist and smiled.

“You’re a terrible person.” She began to cry.

‘I take it she’s the one I’m escorting.’ Celty flashed her phone screen in his face.

“Yes, it was a wonderful night, really Ella.” Izaya smirked at her. She saw as his face went from a concerned innocent look to a conniving egotistical look. He turned his back away from her as Celty led her out of the club.

“You’re a monster.” Laughed Erika as she sat next to him. “She’s definitely not your type.”

“Oh? You know my type now? Why don’t you enlighten me.” Laughed Izaya as he looked back to the stage. More pointedly at Shizuo.

“Well you’ve been staring at it all night. Tall, blonde and strong.” Erika giggled as Izaya grimaced at her. He turned his attention back to her and scoffed.

“As if I could ever fall for a protozoan like him. I’m just surprised the keys are still there and he hasn’t smashed the piano yet.” Izaya got up from his seat and put money down on the counter. “I should get going. Places to be, people to see, you know the drill.”

…

After being dropped off at home by the headless rider, Ella went to cry in her room. She had gotten a message from that jerk. He wanted to apologize to her in person and asked if they could meet each other. She agreed and snuck out of her room to meet Izaya for the second time that night.

Ella was freezing cold as she stood on top of the building her gps led her to. Her dress was doing nothing to protect her against the night’s wind. She felt stupid and violated. She heard the footsteps behind her becoming louder.

“Humans are so funny. All of them believe they have something special inside of them. As if their problems are the worst things that could ever happen.” Izaya chuckled. “So what if your father had an affair and is never home. Your mother is giving your younger brother attention because he has handicaps. Also her not letting you go out whenever you feel like because you’re a little spoiled brat, ne.”

“You were just lying the whole night to get information from me?” She cried out.

“Most information I had already gathered before our little meeting. As if I would ever date a seventeen year old high school student. I am the great Izaya Orihara after all! You’re just an average teenage girl with minimal problems. Problems that don’t even concern you.” Izaya laughed at her. “Their problems are not your problems, ne.”

“You’re so mean! They are my problems. Why do they hate me so much? Why is all the attention from my parents going to my brother? I want their attention too.” She began to sob. “I don’t have many friends at school. My parents don’t care about me. I do everything to make them happy and I’m still only the last choice. Why is it that everyone I love leaves me? Is there something wrong with me?” She cried. He wasn’t sure if she was asking him or herself. “I’m tired of giving everyone my love just for them to overlook me. I’m tired of helping everyone with their problems and no one be there for me in my time of need. I wish my parents asked me how my day was for once. I wish my friends would stop making plans and excluding me. I’m tired of always being the last choice. When will someone love me for me. I’m tired of this loneliness,”

“What do you know about loneliness and heartbreak?” He sneered at her. “You see yourself as someone hated, ne? Don’t make me laugh. Maybe you’re just too boring or too depressing to hang around with. Have you ever asked your parents how their days were, ne? No, because you only think about yourself. Do you go out of your way to make sure your friends are alright?”

“Why are you so rude?” She cried.

“A lot of people believe death is to be the end of all their problems. What is a better way to get attention than to do something drastic, ne?” He walked past her and looked down at the ground. The concrete stained with dried blood. “Just a fall from this tall building would be instant death. If you really believe your problems to be so bad why don’t you end it all here, ne? You’ll get all the attention you want from this one action. All your classmates will know your name. Your parents are bound to find out you’re missing and when they find out what you did. They won’t ever forget. One step off this building and all your problems will be solved. It won’t hurt one bit.”

She felt his words sting her, it was as if he was challenging her to do it. She walked up next to him and took off her heels. She hopped up on the ledge and turned herself towards the entrance of the roof. She let in a deep breath before walking back, falling to her instant death. Izaya began laughing. The man from the night before was really going to regret his words.

Tomorrow Ella Fujioka was going to have all the attention she seeked for.

…

The last song of the night was Chrissy’s solo. She was the most seeked out in the club. She had a beautiful deep singing voice and amazing dance skills. She sat on top of the piano with a long red dress, one leg over the other and a drink in hand. She looked out to the crowd and gave a dazzling smile. As the last note finished the curtain was brought down. A few of the girls went straight to Shizuo and patted his shoulder.

“You did so awesome!” Lexi, a dark haired girl with a bright smile yelled out. Tom went backstage with a drink in his hand.

“That was so good Shizuo! I haven’t seen you smile as much as you did today in awhile!” The brunette man handed him a beer.

“Thanks. It felt really nice to be on stage after a long period of time.” The bleached blond stated as he walked with Tom to the bar area.

“You were right Shizuo. You shouldn’t give up on your dream for a management position here.” Tom patted his shoulder. “You sounded really great up there. We’ll have to put you in the band more often.”

“I know IzaIza really liked your performance.” Erika giggled as she began to clean up after all the customers left.

“That flea was probably trying to find ways to ruin the performance.” Shizuo snorted as he cleaned the counters. “He probably didn’t do anything because his little date was too entertained by it.”

“Touchy touchy. Someone sounds a little jealous there.” Erika smirked at him.

“Of who?” Shizuo glared at her. “I hate him.”

“Love and hate are two sides of the same coin Shizu-chan.” Erika mocked Izaya’s words.

“Change of subject before Shizuo throws things at you again Erika.” Tom sighed as he saw where the conversation was going. This was going to be tough closing with the duo. At least they were almost done cleaning.

…

“I’m home.” Izaya called out to no one as he walked into his loft. Taking off his sweater he hung it on his coat hanger. He knew there wasn’t anyone he was calling out to but sometimes he liked to believe there was. Walking up the stairs to his bedroom he went to strip himself for a bath. The water was hot, burning his skin in all the right ways. His pale skin turned a bright red as he curled up in the tub. His head resting on his knees. “Humans are so stupid but I still love them all the same.”

The smoke in the bathroom escaped through the cracked door. Steam covering the windows in the bathroom and his bedroom. He wasn’t sad nor was he lonely, he kept telling himself. He felt numb. He hated to admit it to himself but Ella’s words stung him without realizing it.

“Why is it that I love all these humans so much but they still hate me?” He asked himself. “Why is it that the people I once loved left me?” He began to giggle to himself. “Maybe I am a tad bit lonely.” Getting up from the tub, he grabbed a towel and trapped it around his waist. It was getting late and he had a busy day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Izaya Orihara was sitting down on the balcony of the apartment complex he lived in. Both of his ‘parents’ are out of the country on business. The small eight year old rarely saw or spoke to them. He heard from his nanny that his mother recently gave birth to twin girls. Izaya wasn’t even aware the woman was pregnant. He watched down on the streets of Ikebukuro at all the passing people. He looked up at a man who was standing on top of the building across from his home. He seemed to be in distress as he paced back and forth. Izaya had been watching him for the past hour wondering what he was thinking. The odd man seemed to be muttering to himself and yelled ever so often. The ‘Sunshine 60’ building was the tallest building in Ikebukuro, which was 60 stories high. He watched in interest as the man stopped walking and slowly climbed on top of the small ledge. The small eight year old couldn’t look away as the man took a step forward.

Time stopped for Izaya as he watched the nameless man throw himself off the tallest building in Ikebukuro.

Blood splattering all over the pavement and wall as horrified yells rang threw the air.

Izaya looked over at the clock across from his desk. He didn’t have much work to do tonight. He looked over at Namie, who was looking through one of the binders filled with information on his wall.

“You can go now Namie.” He waved her off. She rolled her eyes at him, grabbed her bag and slammed the door on her way out. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. His days were beginning to blend in together. It’s like everyone has been on vacation and the yakuza boss has been icing him out until he could smooth things over with Fujioka.

Shiki was angry at him for convincing Fujioka’s daughter to kill herself. Izaya didn’t convince her, he just planted the idea in her head. She was no puppet and was able to do whatever she wanted. He didn’t care if Shiki was mad at him, he didn’t have to please the yakuza boss. He just needed to give the information wanted from him. Making his way into the kitchen, Izaya decided to make a chamomile tea to soothe his aching migraine. He grabbed his personal cell phone for his ‘friends’ and ‘family’ but was not surprised when he didn’t have a message nor phone call.

Sitting on his small table, in the living room, drinking his tea, Izaya scrolled down to his closest friend’s number. Surely Shinra would answer his phone call. He rested his finger over the call button for a few minutes debating to press the button before sighing. After a few rings Shinra answered his phone. He could hear commotion coming from the other end of the line. It sounded like laughter and multiple people talking. It was Sunday and every Sunday at the Kishitani residence, the silver eyed man and the headless woman threw a hotpot party for all their closest friends.

“Hey Izaya did you need something?” The brunette asked him.

“Let’s go out for Russian Sushi, my treat, ne?” Izaya asked him. He called knowing what the answer would be but he wanted to make Shinra feel guilty. Izaya knew Shinra well enough to know he doesn’t feel anything but obsession over the dullahan.

“I can’t right now Izaya. Maybe some other time?” It was the same response as always from the underground doctor. The laughter grew louder, as if taunting the informant. He could hear Shizuo, Dotachin and those high school brats conversing in the background. Shinra was hosting another hotpot party with his closest friends. He didn’t care, he still loved them all the same even if they didn’t love him. Izaya hung up the phone. He didn’t need anyone, he just needed himself. That’s just how it was destined to be.

“What to do today? Maybe see one of my humans out in Ikebukuro, ne? Get on the Dollar’s chat to see what’s going on? Go look for someone I can mess with? Ne, so many possibilities and so little of me!” Grabbing his phone and putting on his jacket, he headed straight to his door. He received a message from his sisters and sighed. “Today they do get their allowances, ne?” Making sure he had their money in his wallet he left. “Better take the money to the brats before they start looking for me, ne.”

Looking up at the sky Izaya started to get lost in thought. His days have been getting boring, there was less drama in the streets of his favorite city. Even the more interesting people had begun to blend into the same faceless people he passed in the streets everyday. He wondered how different his life would be if he followed his own dreams. Getting off the train in Ikebukuro he headed straight to the house he bought his sisters.

…

It was an hour before the bar was going to open. Vic, the owner of the club, sat down at one of the tables in the back with Tom and his accountant, Kevin. He nervously played with the hem of his shirt as Kevin went through the numbers. He knew for a while the club was hemorrhaging money. He brought in new dancers to help raise more money, but it wasn’t working as well as he thought it would.

“Tom’s idea with the dancers did help a good amount, but not enough to help with expenses.” Kevin stated. Kevin was a dirty blond with icy blue eyes. He was short and lanky for a man his age. “No clubs allow smoking inside. Renovate a small section into the club so it won't affect the nonsmoking customers.” 

“I can’t afford to add another room into the club.” Vic sighed. Vic was a middle aged married man that lived outside of Ikebukuro. He has dark brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes. He was very attractive for his age. “I can barely afford this place as it is.”

“What if you bring in an investor or a partner to help with expenses and renovations.” Kevin suggested. “I know an informant who can help us find someone to invest.”

“Can you make a meeting for tonight?” Vic asked him. Kevin nodded his head yes as he texted the informant.

“He’s really flexible with his hours. I usually don’t have problems making last minute appointments with him. He’s the best around.” Kevin answered him.

“Is it Orihara Izaya?” Tom sighed as he began to rub his head.

“You know him?” Vic asked him.

“Yeah he’s a regular here.” Tom frowned, he ran his hand through his dreadlocks. “Shizuo isn’t going to like this.”

“Heiwajima Shizuo?” Kevin looked at him confused. “He works here? And Izaya visits frequently? How is this place still in one piece?”

“Shizuo and Izaya don’t really care for eachother.” Tom turned over to a confused Vic. “Izaya does some questionable things and has a bad past with Shizuo. You live outside of Ikebukuro so you haven’t seen them fight each other.”

“They fist fight with each other?” Vic asked him.

“They don’t necessarily fist fight each other, Izaya stabs him and Shizuo throws vending machines at him !” Kevin answered him. “I heard Shizuo picked up a truck once. And someone was driving it at the time!”

“That’s impossible!” Vic yelled out.

“I thought so too until someone said they saw him throw it at Izaya.” Kevin chuckled.

“Shizuo looks so thin and not strong.” Vic stated as he stared at the blond who was diligently working behind the bar. “Wouldn’t someone so strong be big?”

“He’s extremely strong. I’ve seen him pick up stop signs rooted to the floor effortlessly.” Kevin stated. His phone pinged signalling he received a message. “Izaya agreed to meet tonight.”

“I’ll talk with Shizuo before Izaya shows up, maybe he won’t be so mad.” Tom sighed.

“Give him the night off.” Vic told him.

“I can’t do that. He’s a really good worker, if it gets busy we’re going to need him in the back.” Tom shook his head. “That’s why I’m always vouching for him.”

“I’ll be back tonight for the meeting with Orihara-san.” Kevin stated, Tom caught the tinge of pink on the blond’s ears before he turned around. Tom frowned, it was going to be an awkward night.

…

Shizuo crossed his arms and glared at the table Izaya always sat at. What business did his employers have with a shady flea anyways? Didn’t they know everything he does is to bring destruction wherever he goes? He watched as Izaya did his girly little giggle and gave his fake smile. The blond guy sitting next to the informant was getting too close to the louse. Stupid idiot doesn’t even know what he’s trying to get himself into. Izaya is nothing but bad luck and Shizuo never understood why people went out of their way to seek the informant. He growled as he saw the blond brush up against Izaya for the umpteenth time.

“Shizzy is jealous.” Erika commented to the other waitress next to her. “I’ve been here for the past ten minutes trying to get some orders but he’s just been glaring at the accountant.”

“Ten minutes? Erika your customers are going to be mad.” The other waitress groaned. “You could have just gone to Dave for the drinks you know.”

“I know but this is getting kind of interesting. I made a game of it.” Erika giggled. “Everytime the accountant touches Izayan, Shizuo growls and I take a shot. I’m feeling kind of dizzy from the shots but worth it.” She began to laugh, finally gaining Shizuo’s attention. “I need this list of drinks Shizzy!”

“Yeah on it.” Shizuo mumbled before discarding the dirty cups and grabbing clean ones. After getting the appropriate drinks Erika swayed to her customers. She felt the alcohol begin to take its toll on her as she went to the table her big bosses were sitting at.

“Everyone good? Refills?” She asked them. Her cheeks a dark red from the vodka and her smile looked a bit manic.

“Another bottle of wine please Erika.” Vic answered her.

“No problem.” She grinned. Before leaving to grab said item, Erika went to Izaya and bent down to whisper in his ear. “I see the game you’re playing Izayan. The bear has definitely fallen in the trap.”

“I have no idea what you’re speaking of Karisawa-chan.” Izaya grinned. The informant loved to watch the ape behind the counter get angry. Just being in his sight of vision angered him and it brought some sort of happiness to Izaya. He turned over to Vic and smiled. “I wanna be a part of this business deal.”

“Izaya are you sure?” Kevin asked him, grabbing on to his shoulder. Izaya was tired of the blond trying to get close to him all night. All the subtle glances and the touches that stayed a few seconds too long.

“I’ve been wanting to invest in property for a while. I’ll even be a silent partner. We can set up an official business meeting to see about the renovations.” Izaya looked around the table at the trio. “I do frequently come here and I can see a lot of opportunity in growth here. I do have a degree in business from one of the top universities here in Japan.”

“That would be great!” Vic happily agreed. “Tom set up a meeting with Orihara-san. You two can have a formal tour of the place and we can make some sort of deal.”

“I’ll have to attend as well. To crunch the numbers and so forth.” Kevin nervously stated. Vic shook Izaya’s hand and thanked him. Tom casted a worried look at the blond who was glaring at the table. He knew this was going to be a bad idea, especially with Izaya constantly bringing in his Yakuza friends into the bar. He looked over at Kevin who kept side eyeing Izaya and blushing. How’d he get himself into this awkward situation anyways?

“The place is getting kind of busy. I’m gonna go help behind the bar.” Tom excused himself from his seat.

“You said you had some idea?” Vic looked over at Izaya.

“Did you know Shizu-chan has a good voice. Last week he was on piano and accompanying the talented Chrissy and received a lot of attention.” Izaya started. “If you get him on stage more often, I can see more people coming in.”

The trio looked over at the frustrated blond as he poured some drinks. His bangs covering half of his face as he bent down. The tall blond was handsome but he seemed to hide his beauty with his baggy uniform and messy hair.

“He isn’t bad looking. His features some might find attractive. He kind of resembles that famous actor Yuuhei Hanejima.” Vic stated. “I see where you’re going with this Orihara. I’ll have him on the stage next week.”

“The dancers are only here on the weekends, but there are a lot of people who come in for a drinks after work. On a trial run have them start coming in Mondays and Tuesdays as well. After a few weeks if you notice business getting better those days hire them full time. Wednesdays can be an open mic night. Anyone can come in and show off whatever talent they have.” Izaya stated.

“That sounds really great.” Vic shook his head yes at everything he said. He could feel this club was going to be something great by the time Orihara Izaya finished pitching all his ideas. The bar was getting ready to close. Vic thanked Izaya and bid him goodbye. Izaya grabbed money from his wallet and placed it on the table to tip Erika.

“You’re really smart.” Kevin cooed at him.

“Comes with the job Alastair-san.” Izaya told him as he placed his hands in his pockets. Kevin ran his hand down Izaya’s shoulder.

“Brains and brawns.” He drunkenly slurred, cheeks burning red from the liquor.

“Are you ready to go home, darling?” Erika purred from behind Izaya. She latched on to his right arm and smiled brightly.

“Oh!” Kevin stepped back in surprise. “I just assumed that you were- nevermind.” He awkwardly chuckled. “I’ll be off now.” He made a beeline to the door. Erika let go of him and started to laugh.

“You’re welcome.” Erika hummed as she grabbed her tip and began to clean the table. “Thank you for the tip. You’re the reason why mine and Walker’s addiction is paid for.”

“Well I’m off Karisawa-chan~” Izaya giggled. Stepping out of the bar, Izaya leaned against the wall of the alley. He noticed as Walker parked outside of the club and waited for Erika’s shift to end. He doesn’t know how long time passed but he was entertained as he watched the workers leave. Izaya knew Shizuo was always the last one to leave after closing. He watched as the blonde started heading home. Izaya threw an old switchblade, successfully, knipping Shizuo’s right cheek.

“Izaya-kun!” Shizuo yelled out as he turned around. The blonde walked up to a lamppost and routed it off the ground. “You’re dead.” He growled as Izaya turned around and began to run. Chasing the petite male Shizuo yelled out obscenities and threw whatever he found laying around.

“Shizu-chan, you can’t catch me no matter how hard you try.” Izaya giggled as he moved into an alley. He found a fire escape and quickly ran up the side of the building.

“Damn it!” Shizuo yelled out as he ran into the now empty alleyway. Izaya’s laugh taunted him as it began to fade away. The blond stomped home after their ordeal. Izaya was going to pay big the next time he saw him.

“You’ll never catch me no matter how much you try, because you’re a monster and I can’t have something filthy touch me, ne.” Izaya glared at the retreating blond figure. “I hate you so much Shizu-chan.”


	3. Chapter 3

Shizuo was warned beforehand by Tom what was going on with the bar and what Vic had planned. Today was going to be hard for him, Izaya was going to be touring around the club as they did for all investors. The bartender had been contemplating whether he should quit or stay. On one hand he really loved having a steady job, his coworkers were really nice and his boss was really understanding. On the other hand, Izaya was going to be one of his bosses. Just the thought of that happening Shizuo wanted to go on a rampage.

Shizuo was asked to come to the bar early so he could practice doing a number on stage with the women who danced in the club on the weekends. He saw as Izaya walked around with Kevin and Tom pitching them some ideas. He didn’t like the idea of Izaya becoming one of his bosses and knew Izaya was up to something. Maybe to bankrupt the bar and make him lose the only job he hasn’t lost due to his temper. Shizuo remembered the techniques his psychologist showed him to get through this day. He took a deep breath in and took a deep breath out.

He sat on one of the stools by the stage and rubbed his temples. He was on his umpteenth cigarette of the day and still felt no relief. Usually he calmed down after four of them. Just the stench of the raven gave him a headache.

“Shizuo you’re so tense.” Chrissy went behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He didn’t even notice her as he focussed on his breathing exercises. “You don’t have to be so nervous, it’s just one song.” She tried her best to get him to calm down but it wasn’t the stage that frightened him. He was just agitated at the flea's presence.

Izaya glared at Shizuo’s direction as he saw the blond woman try to ease him. He could see that she found Shizuo quite attractive and for some reason crushed on him. He noticed it the night Shizuo was performing on the piano. The chances she was able to sit on the piano she would just stare at him. As if he were the one she was singing those cheesy love songs to. But Shizuo was his and his alone. The scar on Shizuo’s chest was the branding Izaya gave him to mark him as his territory. The raven let out a small growl as he watched Chrissy, she shouldn’t be touching the beast. He watched as Shizuo backed away from her touch and went back to the piano. Izaya turned his attention back to Tom and Kevin, who followed him.

“We can buy the small store adjacent to the bar. I noticed the store has a going out of business sign. They do connect by a wall. What if we tear down the wall and add in a two-way window so they can see the live show as well. The smoke won’t affect this area at all, they have their own ways to go in and out. Put in some speakers connected to the microphones. Everyone will be able to see and hear the live show. We can even set up a small bar area.” Izaya told them.

“That’s going to cost a lot more money than we have Izaya.” Tom sighed. “It’s a great idea really, but we don’t have any means in affording it. I brought up the same idea with Vic a few months ago but we agreed it was too much money.”

“I’ll put in the money and use my own workers.” Izaya crossed his arms and looked over at his assistant. “Namie be a dear and show them the numbers we worked on last week.” The brunette woman passed both Tom and Kevin a copy of his expense report.

“Want me to wipe your ass next time you go to the bathroom too?” She muttered under her breath as she did what she was told.

“That won’t be necessary Namie-chan. I can do that all on my own.” Izaya smirked at her. She sat down on the stool next to him and crossed her arms. Izaya playfully bumped into her. Namie glared at him as she took out her laptop to do some work. Tom and Kevin began to look and discuss the paperwork Namie handed them.

“I’m busy.” She stated.

“Online shopping is not busy, Namie-chan, ne.” Izaya sat next to her and looked at her screen.

“I’m not shopping. I’m doing the side work Shiki sent you.” Namie looked over at him and smirked. “One of us has to work.”

“I work enough, ne.” Izaya crossed his arms. Tom coughed, gaining the attention of the bickering duo.

“How did you get such a great deal in this?” Kevin asked him.

“I do have my connections.” Izaya chuckled. “Namie, go bring us some coffee. We have a lot to discuss now that we can get this going.” She rolled her eyes at him before leaving for a small cafe. Hearing the door slam shut, Izaya began to chuckle. “She never disappoints.”

```~.~```

“I am not wearing this!” Shizuo’s yells could be heard through the closed bar. He was holding up a small males g-string, cowboy boots and a vest. His face was beet red from anger and embarrassment. He could hear Izaya’s laughter behind him. He turned around and looked at the laughing raven. “Was this your idea you stupid louse?” Izaya feigned innocence as he held on to his side. Earlier that day he had Namie sneak in the little outfit so he could see the brute’s reaction.

“Ah Shizu-chan~” His laughter turned into small giggles. “I wish it were my idea. I really do.” His side hurt from the lack of air but he found this moment quite enjoyable. “Why don’t you go try it on now.”

“I’m not wearing this.” Shizuo turned over to Tom.

“The outfits must have been switched out.” Tom’s face was also red in embarrassment. Chrissy walked over to the bartender and grinned.

“Maybe what he’s wearing is fine and if he loses the shirt but keeps the vest on.” The blond woman began to unbutton Shizuo’s shirt before a hand stopped her. Shizuo looked down at her and frowned in a very disapproving way. “Sorry.” She looked away in embarrassment. Izaya watched the scene and hummed at the new information presented to him.

“Tom we should really finish before the club is opened.” Izaya snapped as he walked out of the room. Glaring at the blond female the whole way out. She was starting to become a nuisance.

“Shizuo whatever you choose is fine.” Tom stated before following Izaya out of the changing room.

‘It’s just one song.’ Shizuo thought to himself. ‘It’s going to be the last song when most people are too drunk to notice or have already gone.’

~~~.~~~.~~~.

Izaya sat at the bar area by himself after pitching all his ideas to Tom. He needed this side project to get himself out of his empty apartment. It would be a great distraction to start up a big project. Namie sat next to him typing on her laptop. They were drinking one of her favorite wines. He had what most would call a love-hate relationship with the woman next to him, her company wasn’t bad at times like these. Namie could understand him and the way he ran his business. They got along well enough when they weren’t arguing. They had a lot of things in common and she wasn’t afraid of him like most people. She was one of the few people that actually stood up to him.

“Heiwajima’s song is coming up next.” Namie hummed as she took a small drink of her wine. She continued to type on her laptop, before eyeing the raven. Izaya looked up from his phone and back to the stage. “Are you really going to invest in this club? Or is this another one of your games?”

“Namie it hurts that you always second guess my actions.” He feigned a hurt voice. “Imagine what I can do to this place when I’m done with it. It’s not about the money, I have more than enough to live a commadating life.”

“So it’s not one of your sick games.” Namie commented.

“I’ve always believed I would die young.” Izaya sighed. Namie looked over at her boss, he could be an asshole ninety-nine percent of the time. But the one percent where he actually showed his true colors, he was just a lonely depressed person. “This place will be like my legacy. All the money will be going to Mairu and Kururi when I do pass.”

“I thought you hated them.” Namie crossed her arms.

“They are annoying little pests but I don’t hate them.” He grabbed his glass of wine and swirled it around, looking at his reflection through the liquid. A glimpse of himself as a young teenager looked up at him from the crimson red, before it disappeared. “I practically raised them when they were shipped off from France to live here.” A soft female voice could be heard.

Ano hi miwatashita nagisa o ima mo omoidasun da  
Suna no ue ni kizanda kotoba kimi no ushirosugata  
Yorikaesu nami ga ashimoto o yogiri nanika o sarau  
Yuunagi no naka higure dake ga toorisugite yuku

Izaya looked up from his glass at the sound of Shizuo’s voice. The bartender was his enemy, but they didn’t start off hating each other. At first the blond had disliked the raven but over time they had formed a small friendship.

Patto hikatte saita hanabi o miteita  
Kitto mada owaranai natsu ga  
Aimai na kokoro o tokashite tsunaida  
Kono yoru ga tsudzuite hoshikatta

He watched as Chrissy kept throwing side glances to the bartender. It was fine she threw him looks as long as she didn’t touch him. Izaya marked him the night the blond decided they were truly enemies. He could see the scar that went across the blond’s chest. Izaya hoped whenever he saw the mark he was what the blond thought of.

Ato nando kimi to onaji hanabi o mirareru ka natte  
Warau kao ni nani ga dekiru darou ka  
Kizutsuku koto yorokobu koto kurikaesu nami to joudou  
Shousou saishuu ressha no oto  
Nando demo kotoba ni shite kimi o yobu yo  
Namima o erabi, mou ichido  
Mou nido to kanashimazu ni sumu you ni

Izaya snuck off to the roof and looked down at the ground at the passing people. Wondering what would have happened if things would have gone differently. He heard the door creak open and he quickly hid. Izaya watched as Shizuo walked to the spot he had just occupied a few moments ago. He noticed the bleached blond lean over the railing and sigh.

Shizuo stood there looking down at the busy city called Ikebukuro. He heard the soft footsteps of the short dark haired man approach him.

“What do you want in life?” Izaya asked him as he went to stand next to him. After hearing the news of Izaya becoming his boss, Shizuo lost the fight. He would have to start looking for a new job soon, which he hated because he came to love his job.

“Why?” He asked him. The man gave a sly grin as he looked at him. 

“I believe you’re talented enough to get what you want and I’m smart enough to make it happen.” Izaya grinned as he looked down at the spot Shizuo’s attention was taking. He heard that line in a cliche movie once. Namie’s favorite movie actually. Burlesque, it was an American movie, but the brunette and the raven have watched it multiple times. Shizuo caught the teasing and degrading tone in the raven’s voice and growled.

“You really piss me off. I don’t know what sick game you’re trying to play with me but I’m not falling for it.” Growled Shizuo. “Why do you want to buy the club flea? Isn’t it enough that you torment me each time you come in. I don’t trust you. I know it's just part of some vindictive plan in whatever scheme you’re playing.” Shizuo yelled. Izaya sat down on the small rail and swung his legs back and forth.

“It hurts that people have so little faith in me.” Izaya chuckled. “The only way you’ll find out is if you catch me.” Izaya grinned as he spun around and kicked Shizuo as hard as he could before running down the side of the building to the streets.

“I-za-ya-kun!” Shizuo angrily yelled out as he chased the informant. Grabbing whatever he found laid out in front of him to throw. The night air felt good as he chased down the raven. He wasn’t too far off from him. “This time I’ll catch you!”

After a few blocks of chasing the informant, Shizuo finally caught him at a dead end. Izaya looked around for a chance to escape. He miscalculated the alleyways and meant to go into the next one, but at the last second went to one of the many dead ends in Ikebukuro. He looked at the wall placement and decided his best bet was to jump from wall to wall until he could get on top of the rooftop to escape. The next few seconds were going to be very crucial, because Shizuo was one leap away from catching him. His speed was going to be put to the test with his next move. As always Shizuo did the unexpected and anticipated the raven’s next steps. Just as Izaya threw himself at one of the walls, Shizuo caught him by the waist and roughly threw him down to the floor. Izaya groaned as a sharp pain shot up his spine.

“I finally caught you.” Shizuo grinned. Izaya brought out his switchblade and threw it at Shizuo. The blond easily evaded it as he roughly shoved his foot down on the informant. Izaya attempted to get up but was stopped when he felt a ton of weight on him. The tall blond laughed as he sat on the raven male’s stomach, legs awkwardly bent. Izaya had a switchblade pressed against the other’s throat in a flash.

“Don’t think you won yet brute. I don’t go down easily, ne.” Izaya glared at him. Shizuo chuckled as he grabbed his wrist and forcibly pushed it over his head. Izaya wiggled around trying to free himself from the blond. Where Shizuo lacked speed, he made up in strength. Shizuo hovered over him, watching as Izaya attempted to break free.

‘He’s kind of cute like this.’ Shizuo frowned at his thoughts. Without thinking the blond bent down and pressed his lips against the raven’s. Izaya’s eyes widened as he felt a tongue graze his bottom lip. Letting a small moan out, Shizuo took advantage and let his tongue slip in Izaya’s hot mouth. Shizuo’s grip on Izaya’s wrists loosened and the once trapped arms found themselves pushing Shizuo closer to him. With his right hand, Shizuo gently caressed Izaya’s cheek.

Letting go of each other the duo gasped for air. Both of them sporting the same wide eyed confused look as they stared at each other. Izaya was the first one to respond to their interaction, by shoving Shizuo off of him and running out of the alley. Shizuo was on all fours, still shocked at what he did. Both of them had the same thought in their heads.

‘What the hell just happened?’


End file.
